


Gifts

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aomine being cute imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aokaga exchanging gifts - sorta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

The last time Kagami bought Aomine a spontaneous gift, it was a brand new pair of expensive, exclusive Jordan’s only sold to a select few people around the world. Kagami’s father did have a great deal of connections and did manage to snag a pair for his almost pro son, but said son decided that his already pro boyfriend deserved them more.

It was definitely worth it, however.

Watching Aomine practically bounce off of the walls in excitement was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Kagami was pleased to announce that Kuroko had secretly filmed it while the four of them (Kise included) were at Kagami’s house that night, eating dinner to celebrate their 4-year anniversary.

Even when Aomine insists that he was not as enthusiastic as Kagami liked to say he was, Kagami would kindly remind him that it is all on camera and he would love to watch it again with him. Aomine would never take the bait, refusing to watch the video, knowing exactly how his mouth hit the floor when he saw those shiny, perfect shoes, or how fast he pulled Kagami from his seat and spun him around like a maiden (until he accidentally hit a wall and sent them both sprawling much to Kise and Kuroko’s amusement).

Kagami, however, did decide to stop teasing him because Aomine did promise to get him something in return. “It’s going to be better than yours, I promise!”

That was Aomine’s announcement that night as he laid beneath Aomine’s warmth, letting Aomine’s appreciative kisses trail along his shoulders, his arms, his stomach,  _his -_.

However, it was about two weeks now since Aomine made that promise and Kagami had yet to see any amazing gifts being presented to him. It almost made Kagami wonder if Aomine was just bluffing about his spectacular present.

Two days later, it became apparent that Aomine had something up his sleeve because he was suddenly acting very,  _very,_ strange.

“Oi. Are you okay?”

Aomine flinched, looking up from the bed as Kagami came out of the shower, completely naked save for the towel he used to pat dry his hair.

“Ahh… Yeah.” Aomine swallowed, his eyes following the hard lines of Kagami’s body, feeling his cheeks heat up when his eyes landed on the thick muscle hanging between Kagami’s thighs.

Four years and many sexual encounters later, Aomine suddenly found himself very embarrassed over his current decisions.

“Then why do you look like that?”

Aomine swallowed, reaching under the pillows for whatever he was hiding. “I found your gift…”

Kagami raised an eyebrow, making his way over to Aomine, completely unaware of Aomine’s wandering gaze. “My super special awesome gift? Well hand it over, Ahomine!”

Aomine hesitated for a moment before pulling out a neatly wrapped box from beneath his pillow. He shoved it into Kagami’s waiting hands and promptly snapped, “Open it.”

 Kagami grinned, ripping the paper off of the box quickly. He took off the cover of the white box and blinked when in looked inside.

“What…?” Kagami reached in the box, pulling out a very lacy, very skimpy outfit that had Kagami’s cheeks heating up. “ _Lingerie?_ You bought me  _lingerie?!_ ”

“It isn’t for you…”

Now Kagami was definitely confused. “Then who is it fo-…”

When Aomine’s hand wrapped around his waist and pressed against the small of his back, Kagami was suddenly very aware of what Aomine meant.

“It’s for me…”

Kagami’s eyes widened as Aomine’s face flushed.

“I want to wear it…” he trailed off, biting his lips for a moment before continuing, “And I want you to fuck me.”

Kagami almost fainted.


End file.
